The Old Crowd
by Fae
Summary: What happens to Sirius after Dumbledore tells him to "alert...the old crowd"
1. Default Chapter

THE OLD CROWD - Chapter 1

_A/N - This story is from Sirius's POV. Now I know why authors say they don't wanna continue their story unless u review it. Well, I'm saying that now. So R/R._

"Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."

"But-" said Harry.

I turned to him. "You'll see me very soon, Harry. I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah . . . of course I do."

I grasped his hand briefly, nodded to Dumbledore, and transformed into the black dog I knew so well. It was like living another life. With a new spurt of energy, I sprang up, opened the door to the hospital wing with my paw, and bounded out the door, faintly hearing Dumbledore talking to Snape.

As I sprinted down the steps all I could hear were the soft pounding of my paws and occasional parts of passing conversations, all of which seemed to be discussing the Tournament in scared, disbelieving voices. I ran faster.

I passed Minerva McGonnagal in the Entrance Hall, and she gave me the same curious stare that she had on picking me up. But I didn't care. There was work to be done. I pushed open the main doors and jumped into the starry night.

* * * *

I paced myself as I began running. I ran down to Hogsmeade and into my cave, where I transformed back into a man and retrieved some wizard money out of one of my pockets. The small black velvet pouch contained 13 galleons, 41 sickles, and a couple handfulls of knuts. That was all the money I had salvaged from the streets and occasional passerby, along with some of what Dumbledore had provided me with. I made sure everything had been accounted for, put on a thick woolen cloak I'd been given, and turned to Buckbeak. I quickly bowed to him, and then mounted him. We were off.

The night air was considerably colder higher up. I shivered and pulled the cloak tighter around myself. _ Remus's house, Remus's house, _ I thought. He lived about six hours away from Hogwarts. _This is going to be a long night,_ I mused, as I clung to Buckbeak. 

At about five in the morning, I reached Dauswell, a tiny little magical village on the outskirts of London. I circled the houses until I found what I was looking for. A small home admidst a thick forest of trees. I dismounted Buckbeak, and led him along the path to my friend's house, quietly.

When we reached the crudely built porch, I let Buckbeak and myself rest. I know I should have been exhausted, but as I had been outside the whole time, the fresh air had kept me awake. And I had been used to irregular sleeping patterns lately, also, so I was just tired.

I had three choices. I could sleep out here, for it was relatively warm within Remus's little forest. I could quietly go into his house, for in this little village, it was the rare household that locked their doors, and sleep there. Or, I smirked, I could soundlessly *enter* his house, and then pour a bucket or two of cold water on him to wake him up, demanding a warm bed. I liked the third idea best. I narrowed my eyes and began scouring the outside of my friend's home, searching for a bucket.


	2. The Old Crowd - Chapter 2

** The Old Crowd - Chapter Two**

As the morning grew on it gradually became lighter outside. The sun began to peek over the tiny hills bordering the eastern end of Dauswell. Instead of a starry black sky, there was a misty gray above me now, with subtle hints of pink. I smiled to myself as I picked up a three gallon bucket I had just found in Remus's shed. It was lucky my friend didn't get up at the crack of dawn. My whole plan would have been spoiled.

I strategically opened his front door without making a sound, then crept into the kitchen, the shaggy, chestnut-colored carpet muffling the sound of my feet.

It was just as I had last seen it, about fifteen years ago. I guess my friend hadn't changed much. The tiled counter was virtually spotless, the shelves and cabinets were neat and ordered, and the sink sparkled. Spead open on the small wooden kitchen table was yesterday's Daily Prophet, along with a vase containging a single flower.

I noiselessly glided over to the sink and filled up the bucket with water. I then emptied half of it after I realized that with no handle, it would be impossible to carry three gallons of water quietly, and succeed in opening doors. I heard a small groan from across the hall and stood completely still, but Remus didn't wake up.

The hallway was almost completely dark, but I knew my way. When I reached his door, I couldn't help but laugh at what I was about to do. Then I opened it.

On the right side of the room there were two twin beds. One was on the floor, where Remus slept, and the other was above him. My friends and I had had a lot of fun enchanting the top bunk to fit up to six people comfortably. But unless I had the sudden urge to sleep on a mattress three times the size of "king", a twin would do fine.

On the left side of the room there was a tall dresser and a roll-top desk, which was scattered with papers. I'd ask about them at a future time, but at the moment, there were more "pressing" matters to attend to.

I ducked under the upper bunk, leaned over Remus's sleeping form, considered him ruefully, and then yelled, "SURPRISE!" as I dumped the entire bucket of water into my friend's innocent face.


End file.
